


Tears are falling onto old photos and you're cursing his name and shaking and you can't breathe anymore

by Angel_Demon_Princess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And feel free to tell me if something doesn't make sense or you don't understand, Garrison is full of jerks, Hunk Pidge and Lance are only mentioned briefly, Keith needs a hug, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not really in anyone's pov, Sad Keith (Voltron), enjoy, following Keith after Shiro leaves, itallics are flashbacks, its not even a happy ending tbh, literally I don't even use their names, normal in present tense, please please tell me what you think, sort of first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Demon_Princess/pseuds/Angel_Demon_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're… Going on the Kerberos mission…?”<br/>And it feels as though your whole world was ripped from beneath you, because you're falling down, down, down, down with no end in sight.</p><p>Or, Keith is alone in a desert surrounded by nothing but memories of and clues leading to Shiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears are falling onto old photos and you're cursing his name and shaking and you can't breathe anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Some important notes:  
> First POV in flashbacks (meaning use of "you"), and really no POV in present tense (mostly use of "he" in regards to Shiro and once "the figure" for Keith). The present is in normal font and the past is written in italics.
> 
> I don't think there's really anything else, so enjoy the story! Xoxo

_“You're… Going on the Kerberos mission…?”_

_And it_ _feels as though your whole world was ripped from beneath you, because you're_

_Falling,_

_falling,_

_falling_

_d_

_o_

_w_

_n…_

-

Tears dripped onto a photograph, a lithe frame trembling with sobs and hunched over on a bed. The room was boring, nothing much, but filled with pictures…

Of the same two people;

over and

over and

over

again.

-

_“Yeah! I was excepted!”_

_He grins wildly, his handsome face smooth and unscarred._

_And you feel so selfish, because this is all he's ever wanted and all he's ever dreamed of._

_But you're terrified and selfish, and you_

_Don't want him to_

_Go._

-

Memories cover the walls,

of pictures taken and bright smiles and soft kisses,

of happy laughter and sad tears.

And the same person is in every single one.

-

_“That's awesome!”_

_You lie, forcing a smile to your face._

_You hope he won't notice, because this is his moment and he doesn't deserve your selfishness to ruin it._

_He doesn't._

-

A broken-hearted scream shatters the silence that fell over the room.

It echoes and echoes, surrounded by the same four walls…

full of pictures.

-

_“So… How long will it take?”_

_You ask, fear gripping your heart._

_Your fingers are crossed, and you hope he doesn't know how much you want—_

_How much you need—_

_For him to say,_

_“Not too long.”_

_He doesn't._

-

A figure stands outside the classroom, the door sliding closed.

A mouth is pressed into a firm line, and shoulders are shaking with suppressed sobs.

-

_“It should take around a year, maybe even more.”_

-

A fist is slammed into a wall, the harsh sound ringing through the hallway.

Another one follows, and it's kept up until knuckles are bruised and blood is dripping freely.

-

_“A y-year?”_

_You ask, worry clear in your voice, no matter how much you try to hide it._

_And he's_

_Frowning._

-

Failed simulations are on record, and before there were only perfect scores.

They ask what happened,

“Where did the prodigy go?”

And,

“Why aren't you trying harder?”

-

_He's frowning on his special day, and you're so_

_Selfish._

_But you don't want him to leave, and you're so_

_Scared._

-

They don't understand, and they never will.

“Why can't you do simple flight maneuvers?”

-

_He did them perfectly._

-

“Why can't you be more respectful?”

-

_Like him?_

_You used to_

_L o v e_

_Him._

-

“You used to be so good!”

-

_So was he._

_You all said so,_

_And look what happened._

-

“If you don't fix your attitude, you'll never become a pilot and you'll never be aloud to fly!”

-

_He was a pilot,_

_Your Garrison pilot._

_He was flying for_

_You._

_On your_

_Mission._

-

“That's it!”

-

_And maybe it is._

-

“You're expelled!

“You're too disobedient, and your attitude is horrible!”

-

_He's smiling as the mission is announced,_

_And he's so_

_Happy._

-

Hiding in the desert,

Searching for something,

Anything.

-

_“The pilot of the Kerberos Mission is one of our very own!_

_“The best of all,_

_The greatest pilot we have!”_

-

Wait!

Clues,

And the searching becomes desperate,

Like a dying man searching for his life.

And maybe it is just that.

-

_Cheers ring through the room,_

_And you're frozen in time._

_He's standing on stage,_

_Looking at you,_

_In the crowd of people celebrating,_

_And he's_

_smiling._

-

There it is!

Something's coming!

The preparations are almost complete,

And…

Maybe he'll come home.

Hope is lost last after all.

-

_You want to run up to him,_

_And pull him back,_

_Tell to him to stay,_

_And you want so badly to be_

_Selfish._

_But this is his moment,_

_And you stay_

_While he_

_Goes._

-

So close,

So close,

So close.

-

_It's the night before, and you're talking._

_You're lying in bed,_

_And he's smiling._

_He says,_

_“Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it!”_

-

Almost there,

Almost here,

Almost, almost,

almost.

-

_You're hugging him, and tears are filling in your eyes._

_Then he's not there anymore,_

_He's crossing the platform with his comrades,_

_And he's_

_L e a v i n g._

-

Now!

It's time!

-

_The Kerberos team is launching,_

_And everyone's so, so happy,_

_And he's smiling._

-

Racing across the desert—

-

_It's been months, and you haven't heard anything._

_Until,_

_You can only wish it was still silent._

-

Memories are replaying over

And over

And over again—

-

_“The Kerberos team was…_

_L o s t.”_

-

The photo is in a beaten red jacket,

Pressed against a wildly beating heart,

The same person—

-

_“They're believed to be dead.”_

_The emotionless voice continues,_

_And you're falling,_

_Falling,_

_Falling,_

_And you can't breathe anymore._

_-_

The base is right there,

And guards are knocked out of the way,

And scientists are standing over a figure.

They are moved as well.

-

_Gone._

-

Leaning over,

You grab his face,

So familiar,

But with rough and not-so-smooth skin,

And it's

H i m.

-

“ _Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it!”_

-

Struggling to carry him, and three more people appear.

They help, and everyone makes it to the speeder.

F l y i n g

Across the desert,

The lonely desert which was home for so long,

Too

Long.

-

_Tears are running down your cheeks,_

_And you curse his name,_

_Sobbing and choking on words._

-

It's him,

It's him,

It's him!

-

_“Promise?”_

_You ask, fear in your heart and your desperate to hear his response._

_“I promise.”_

_He says, with such sincerity you can't help but believe him._

_-_

After all this time—

-

_Stupid,_

_Stupid,_

_Stupid!_

-

He wakes up a day later,

And he remembers...

M o s t l y.

-

_That day, he pulls you to him in a gentle kiss,_

_Your last,_

_Though you didn’t know_

_Then._

-

He forgets he ever loved someone,

And you're falling,

-

_“Hey.”_

-

Falling,

-

_“Yeah?”_

-

Falling,

-

_“Don't you ever forget this..._

_But I love you.”_

-

Down.

-

_“I love you too.”_

_He smiles._

-

He's back.

-

_He's gone._

-

But he's not the same,

And he

F o r g o t.

-

_“You won't forget?”_

_You ask, needing the reassurance._

_He simply smiles, and grabs your chin._

_“I won't ever forget._

_I_

_Love_

_You.”_

_And you smile back._

**Author's Note:**

> Auuughhh, I kill myself for hurting Keith like this, but my muse just took off. T.T  
> (She seems to enjoy angst and suffering, especially of my favorite characters.) 
> 
> This is my longest fanfic so far - in Word it was just over 14 pages! O.o
> 
> I'd love to here what you thought, and I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments make me inspired! Thanks you! Xoxo


End file.
